Nina Shimubare
Nina Shimubare Nina Simubare is a character in Danganronpa 4: Asylum of Despair. She is a patient in the Asylum of Despair and was a student at Hope's Peak Academy. She calls herself the Ultimate ??? (Super High School Level ???) in the asylum and the Ultimate Lucky Student (Super High School Level Lucky Student) in pregame, but her real talent is the Ultimate Deceiver. Appearance Nina is a teenager in high school. Her hair is hip-length and mint green. She wears a lavender shirt with yellow stars and sleeves that cut off just above her elbows. She also wears a dark purple skirt that ends mid-thigh, white thigh-high socks, and black heels with a strap around the ankle. In pregame, her hair does not change, but she wears the Hope's Peak Academy uniform. It has a white collared shirt with a red ribbon tied into a bow. It also has a brown jacket that she leaves unbuttoned, a short brown skirt, white thigh-high socks, and brown high-heels. Her casual outfit outside of school is a long tank sundress with black flats. The dress has light blue and white vertical stripes and pockets with floral patterns on them. She also wears a necklace with an eye-shaped pendant. Personality Nina's personality starts off as being quiet and reserved towards everyone, but that changes as her relationships change with the other characters. For most characters, she is more neutral towards them, but she becomes blunt and more comfortable with talking with them. However, Hatsaharu, Monokira, Yuudai, and Annya are all exceptions. With Monokira, she is rude and sassy towards him because of his active hatred for her. She doesn't actually know why he hates her, though. She just returns the rudeness back to him. Nina and Annya are rivals who actively hate each other because of their previous interactions. They are similar in almost every way personality-wise, and that has led to them being driven apart. She is always rude and blunt towards Annya. Both during the game and pregame, Yuudai and Nina develop a close relationship and eventually begin dating. Although they end up together in both versions of the games, Nina's behavior varies. During the game, Nina shows him kindness and goes out of her way to make sure that she always tells him the truth. However, she remains more unpredictable as her personality switches between being passive and being bold. In pregame, she keeps her liar personality and is always willing to lie to him, but she is just as willing to lie for him as well. Her behavior stays the same, otherwise. Her brother, Hatsaharu, had been practically raising Nina for her entire life and had been most influential for her. He was the only person that she completely trusted for most of her life. He taught her how to lie, and became her favorite thing to do. She had begun lying to everyone but Hatsaharu after that. But she still gave full submission to him. As Hatsaharu developed his god complex, Nina misinterpreted that trust as him being worthy of actually being a god, so she began to worship him as one. She would do anything for him and even manipulated others into committing suicide because he wanted her to. Trivia * In the game, she spent one night reading a piss fic with Yuudai Hatori. It was ''Let It All Out. '' * Over time, lying has become an uncontrollable urge for her. She can't go for too long without lying or she'll end up doing something ridiculously over the top. This urge caused her to fake her own death in the third chapter, but she claimed it was to stop a real murder from happening for that specific motive. * She grew up without any pets, but she always wanted to own either a cat or a snake. * Her parents (Vriska and Kurloz) were named after Homestuck trolls as a joke, but only Vriska is an actual troll. * She is a Homestuck, even though her brother hates it. * She acted as an accomplice for the murder of Yasu Hamasaki in pregame.